15 Czerwca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bajki rosyjskie - Czarodziejski młyn, odc. 21 (Czudo mielnica) kraj prod.ZSRR (1951); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Budzik - Wycieczka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Na górze i na dole - Naaman i Elizeusz odc. 12 (Bugtime Adventures // Riding for a fail ep. 12); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Historia Audrey Hepburn - cz. 2 (Audrey Hepburn Story (2)) 78'; serial biograficzny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Steven Robman; wyk.:Jennifer Love-Hewitt, Frances Fisher, Peter Giles; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Notacje - Henryk Kuźniak. Nie robię muzyki dla siebie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Taki pomysł; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1316; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Klan - odc. 1704 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 77; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Kandydat - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Janosik - odc. 13/13 - Zdrada - txt str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4408 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4623); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4409 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4624); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1709 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1848; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1321; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Tajemniczy dwór, odc. 36 (MYSTIC MANOR); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Wiem, co widziałam (I Know What I Saw) 88'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:George Mendeluk; wyk.:Beverley Mitchell, Geraint Wyn Davies; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Pearl Harbor (PEARL HARBOR) - txt str.777 175'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Michael Bay; wyk.:Ben Affleck, Josh Harnett, Kate Beckinsale, Cuba Gooding Jr; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Kino nocnych marków - Kojak seria 2 - Rewolwerowiec z Wall Street (Kojak 2 - Wall Street Gunslinger, ep. 5) kraj prod.USA (1974); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Kino nocnych marków - Kojak seria 2 - Nikt się nie dowie (Kojak 2 - Slay Ride, ep.6); serial kraj prod.USA (1974); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 250 Dwa kołtuny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 29/39 Kłopoty z sobowtórem (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. Double Trouble); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Przystanek praca; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 454; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Przygody Tarzana - odc 49/75 Niebezpieczna wyprawa (Tarzan, ep 222 Dangerous Journey); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Nowe przygody Flippera - Odc 14/44 (Flipper, the New Adventures); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Magnum - odc. 94/162 Luther Gillis: akta nr 001 (MAGNUM P. I. s. 5 Luther Gillis: File #001); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Paweł Frost; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 MASH - odc. 195 (MASH (s. VIII, 621 Lend a Hand)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 373 Szpitalne śledztwo; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Fort Boyard ; reality show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Koszykówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Czechy ( studio ); STEREO 16:40 Koszykówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Czechy ; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 135; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Uważaj na kioskarza - (10); program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 289 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 M jak miłość - odc. 674; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 429; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VII, odc. 2/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VII, ep. 702); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Smooth Festival; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Heineken Music Open'er Festiwal 2009 - zapowiedź; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 XX Łódzkie Spotkania Baletowe (XX Święto Baletu w Łodzi 2009); reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Wieczór artystyczny - O literaturze niepokornej. Hłasko piękny dwudziestoletni 37'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Katowice 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz 07.50 TV Katowice poleca 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08.45 Śląska lista przebojów 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:50 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:16 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 W poszukiwaniu drogi – magazyn chrześcijański 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Pogoda 18.30 Sport 18.40 Retransmisje sportowe 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności 21.50 Pogoda 21.55 Hat-trick 22.15 Sport 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 24:00 Uzależnienie - Rozmowa z dr Michaelem Dennisem (Addiction - suplementary. An Interview with Michael L. Dennis, Ph. D.); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:26 Kobieta w świecie przemocy - Nepal: Ucieczka z piekła (Women on the Front Line. Nepal: A Narrow Escape); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:49 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:16 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:59 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:17 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:40 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:53 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:26 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:49 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:04 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 04:31 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:55 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 199, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Lunatyk - odc. 187, Polska 2004 8:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Kocham kino - odc. 132, Polska 2002 9:05 Rodzina zastępcza - Uczciwy glina - odc. 125, Polska 2003 9:40 Rodzina zastępcza - Plama - odc. 126, Polska 2003 10:10 Miodowe lata - Język ciała - odc. 72, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Niechciana ciąża - odc. 77, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1303, Polska 2009 12:00 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 96, reality show, USA 2006 13:00 1300 gramów - odc. 4, USA 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 933, Polska 2009 14:45 Świat według Kiepskich - Grzech - odc. 174, Polska 2004 15:15 Świat według Kiepskich - Cios w nos - odc. 140, Polska 2002 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Zakłamany syn - odc. 10, Polska 2009 17:00 Na granicy prawa - odc. 2, USA 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 934, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1304, Polska 2009 20:05 Megahit - Armageddon - film sf, USA 1998 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:25 Pod kluczem - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2000 1:35 Fala zbrodni - Koniec złudzeń - odc. 98, Polska 2007 2:35 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:35 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:35 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 TVN 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 6:50 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 7:40 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 8:15 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 9:20 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 10:20 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 11:20 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:20 Na Wspólnej - odc. 966-968, Polska 2008 13:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Pod dobrą opieką 14:20 Zakładnicy - odc. 9, USA 2006 15:20 Przyjaciele - odc. 20, USA 1998-1999 15:55 Przyjaciele - odc. 21, USA 1998-1999 16:25 Rozmowy w toku 17:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - 12 godzin 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Na bruku Polska 2008 20:50 Detektyw Monk 6 - odc. 3, USA 2007-2008 21:45 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 29, Polska 2009 22:45 Kuba Wojewódzki - Tomasz Lis i Sławomir Świerzyński 23:45 Rodzina Soprano - odc. 13, USA 2006 0:55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 1:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:40 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:00 Rozmowy w toku 3:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.50 Lalola (147) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 06.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.05 TV Market 07.40 Selekcja - reality show 08.15 Selekcja - reality show 08.50 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.50 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 10.50 Zamiana żon - reality show 11.50 Rajdy samochodowe: MŚ w rajdach terenowych - rajd Cypru 12.50 Lalola (148) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 13.50 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 14.20 Dziewczyny fortuny - program Interaktywny 15.20 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 16.00 Zamiana żon - reality show 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Strażnik Teksasu (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.00 Zbuntowani (113) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Modelki Janice Dickinson - rozrywkowy 21.00 4 Discovery: Dinozaury. Reinkarnacja - film dok. 22.05 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 23.05 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 00.05 Człowiek prezydenta - epicentrum - film sensacyjny, USA 2002 01.55 Mała czarna - talk show 02.55 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 03.45 Tina Turner: One Last Time - koncert 04.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moje Słowa nie przeminą; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Szkoda gadać - odc. 69; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Wakacje - odc. 1 - Nas czterech; serial TVP; reż.:Anette Olsen; wyk.:Jacek Otffinowski, Michał Juszczakiewicz, Jacek Kęcik, Mariusz Pujszo, Henryk Talar; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Hybrydy - stare śmieci 47'; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1315; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1693; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Na dobry początek - Rodowicz ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Polacy na Syberii - Znad Angary; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.22 - Jak dostać podwyżkę; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 M jak miłość - odc. 658; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 12/18* - Zdrada; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Podróżnik - Lesedi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Moje Słowa nie przeminą; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Nawigator - magazyn żeglarski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Dzika Polska - Oceanią przez Pucyfik; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - "Niespodzianka" - 1989; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.23 - Jak zostać ornitologiem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1315; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Kłopoty z Gackiem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1693; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Europejski Tydzień Sportu dla Wszystkich - Długosiodło 2009; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 110; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 111; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Na początku była FAMA 27'; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Nasz reportaż - Różowy balonik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.24 - Jak wyleczyć ból głowy; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:13 Dzika Polska - Oceanią przez Pucyfik; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Na dobry początek - Rodowicz ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1315; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Kłopoty z Gackiem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1693; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Europejski Tydzień Sportu dla Wszystkich - Długosiodło 2009; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 110; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 111; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Nasz reportaż - Różowy balonik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:15 Nawigator - magazyn żeglarski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - "Niespodzianka" - 1989; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Perszyj kanał 6.00 Good Morning, Ukraina! 6.05, 7.00, 8.00 Aktualności 6.10, 7.10, 8,10 Sport 6.15 Kraj agrarna 6.40, 8.30 Prawosławny Kalendarz 7.15 ERA BIZNES 7.30 Рейтинговая панорама 8.15 Enerhopanorama 8.40 Pivot Point 8.45 Корпорация Сiмба 9.05, 12.10, 15.15, 19.35 Świat Biznes TV Channel 9.25 Шаг к звездам 10.00 Eksperci rekreacji 11.00 Życie toczy się dalej ... 11.50 Dzieci Szukaj usługi 12.00, 14.50 Sytuacja 12.30, 16.25 Ukraiński Item 13.15 Д / ф "Школа под голубым небом" 14.25 Okno na Ameryce 15.00, 21.00 Aktualności 15.30 Indyho 16.00 Piłka nożna. Puchar Konfederacji 16.55 Piłka nożna. Confederation Cup - Egipt 19.00 Точка зрения 19.45, 21.20 World of Sports 20.00 Zapobieganie 21.30 Futbol. Puchar Konfederacji. USA - Włochy 22.15 Biznes TV Channel WORLD 23.30 Podsumuj 23.45 Sport 0,00 T / S "Big Trip" 0.15 Интерактивный проект 1+1 7.00 ТСН 7.05 m / s „Wszystkie psy dostać się do nieba” 7.45 Шесть кадров 8.00 ТСН 8,05 Karaoke na placu 9.00 ТСН 9.05 H / F "od Klyuchi szczęścia" 13.00 Х / ф "Вероника. Гордость и страсть " 17.00 ТСН 17.20 D / F "Vykradachi perełek" 18.05 T / S „Miłość - nie to, co wydaje się” 19.30 ТСН 20.15 t / s "koronki" 21.20 t / s „dar od Boga” 22.30 ТСН 23.00 ProSport 23.05 H / T "Przygody Merlina" 0.05 H / T "Przygody Merlina" 5.25 ТСН